tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Luminous TP Finale
Log Title: Luminous TP Finale Characters: Blaster, Chatterbox, Circuit Breaker, Jetfire, Lifeline, Luminous, Omega Supreme, Priests of Primus, Snoop, Spike, Tonka Location: Brazil Year: 2007 TP: Luminous TP category:2007 category:Logs category:Luminous TP As Logged by Blaster - Monday, July 23, 2007, 8:10 PM Brazil - South America The biggest country in South America, Brazil is best known for the Amazon Rainforest, but the country also contains tropical grasslands, fertile plateaus, and dry areas of scrub. The farmlands of Brazil produce most of the world's coffee and soybeans and the country is a major exporter of orange juice and sugar. Cities like Rio De Janeiro and Sao Paulo contain most of the country's population. The country's chief language is Portuguese and despite Brazil's rich resources most of the country's people live in abject poverty. ;Contents: * Snoop * Priests of Primus * Rio Negro * General Hawk * Lifeline * Josie * Tonka * Brasília * Viper Squad 1426 * Logging Camp * Shadow-Viper Squad * Citadel of Primus In the Citadel of Primus, robotic minions dressed as monks and priests attend to Luminous. Those familiar with Cobra technology would recognize them as gold-plated, and presumably upgraded, Battle Android Troopers. The Priests of Primus scan the area around the Citadel, but since no one is being OBVIOUSLY hostile, they merely observe their surrounds, lasers handy. Blaster looks around for Snoop, who popped out of his chest while he was busy relaying local communications. Snoop runs around some more, happily taking in the new surroundings. Edwin jogs on, his path taking him near the temple perimeter, but not close enough to be bothersome to the priests. Blaster does a quick inventory check, and his blue optics widen. <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Ugh. I'm being attacked by Bumblebee's ugly twin brother." <> Stormwind says, "fun fun fun. Where you at?" <> Brawn says, "What? Send me your location, I think somebody needs some learnin'... Brawn Style." Snoop receives a radio transmission. (INTERCEPT): Blaster radios Snoop with, "Uh, Snoop... where'd you go?". <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "I'm in Indonesia, just outside Palu. It does seem like a minibot thing." <> Brawn says, "Don't you worry. I'll be there in the flash of an optic." <> Stormwind says, "Need someone to fly you over there?" Blaster starts looking around, trying to track his missing minitape. He lowers his visor and scans for radio signatures. Snoop looks around for the talking <> Brawn chuckles, "Not that I need help... But I'm always up to a good flight." <> Stormwind says, "long way to Indonesia. I'll be on the landing pad. ... Federation II is prepped and taking off. We'll be in Indonesia shortly." Blaster calls out, "Snooop..." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "Gotcha, sis. I'll be here. Turning on my rescue beacon now..."" Snoop cocks her head, thinking she may have heard something again Josie keeps floating for Tonka's tree, settling into it as lightly as she possibly can, to sit down into it next to him. She smiles upon seeing him, settling into her spot, and setting the bag ot the side somewhere. She pulls her binoculars from it, then. Tonka furiously works on his datapad, his concentration on it entirely as he flashes through page after page of data, diagrams, and other information. As Josie settles in, he looks up, nodding with a smile. "I've managed to decipher her encryption on the data. Lots of interesting stuff in here." Blaster mutters to himself, "... of Cybertron... me..." Snoop runs around the trunk of a large tree and sees a branch laying on the ground. Her optics widen. "Stick!" Blaster tracks Snoop by her radio signature, hurrying to catch up with her before something Bad happens. He catches up with Snoop just as she spots her new "Stick"... As Edwin completes the perimeter run and begins back toward where he began, he notices someone sitting in the branch of a tree up ahead. ...Someone a bit familiar, in fact. Snoop runs over, dropping her toy and taking new, chewy stick in jaws. She drops The Key to Vector Sigma. As Snoop's 'toy' hits the ground, there is a flash, and the ground below the 'toy' is instantly transmuted into steel. The roots and vines in connection with the 'toy' are converted into circuitry, which glow dimly in the darkness of the jungle. The Priests of Primus nearest Blaster and Snoop suddenly turn sharply, their sensors active. They start scanning and firing databursts back to the citadel. It seems something got their attention. Mistress Armada says, "Hm. Something's got Luminous's BATs riled." Snoop skids to a stop dropping the new stick from her mouth and looks back at her toy. Josie looks through her binoculars, around at the citadel, then to where the priests are scanning. She swears very softly as she sees the latter, looking down and blinking as she sees Lifeline, offering him a wave quickly, before peering back. "The hell...." The gates to the Citadel of Primus suddenly part and start to swing open... Tonka looks up to Josie. "What's up?" Blaster spots the dropped 'toy' and sees firsthand its effects on the environment. He curses imaginatively in Cybertronian. Mistress Armada says, "Citadel's opening up." Blaster moves quickly to snap up the dropped Key before it can do any more damage. Snoop tilts her head and watches Blaster Edwin notices some strange activity around the temple area, and... *something* weird going on where Josie is, simultaneously. Unsure of what just happened, he heads to the tree and begins climbing up to meet Josie. Of course, he doesn't see Tonka. Not yet. Luminous hovers out of the citadel. Her armor is in better repair than last time she emerged, but still shows cracks throughout its silver skin. She hovers out of the citadel, and turns immediately towards where the BATs seem to have focused their attention, which is southeast of the Citadel. Viper Squad 1416 says, "This is Stark, Captain. My men are at your service should you need us." Mistress Armada says, "OK. Stand by." Viper Squad 1416 says, "Yes, ma'am." Josie sighs very softly as Edwin starts climbing the tree, watching the situation around blaster with a frown, speaking quietly to Tonka. "Trouble, that's what. Blaster and some little tape robot a ways away. They dropped /something/, and the ground turned to metal and circuits. "Happen to know anything that could do that? It certainly has gotten Luminous' attention..." She looks back to where the citadel is, frowning more deeply. Blaster snaps up the key, and glances in the direction of the Citadel with an expression almost unheard of in Blaster's history -- fear. Snoop bounces over to Blaster. "Toy?" Tonka frowns deeply... "Indeed I do... Alpha Trion used to keep it in his lab... the Key to Vector Sigma... If it's back on Earth again, we're in serious trouble..." He glances up towards the Citadel in the distance, seeing Luminous emerging. "Oh slag.. oh slag.. oh slag.." he says. "Yep.. trouble. BIG trouble. Trouble to the nth degree...." "Hi, Josie!" Edwin says cheerfully. As he hears Tonka speak, he looks around to try and figure out where the voice is coming from. "...Who's that?" Luminous hovers a moment, then heads towards the treeline, zeroing in on Blaster's position immediately. Blaster opens his chest, and stores the key inside it once again. He glances down at Snoop. "Not toy. Snoop -- run. Head for the city, now." <> LtCmdr Blaster says, "Uh... we've got trouble." <> Stormwind says, "Trouble? What kind of trouble?" Snoop looks up and Blaster and takes a few steps. She stops to look back with a confused look Luminous hovers over Blaster and Snoop, optics shining brightly. "Well, well, well. What have we here, little Autobots?" Blaster says, "Go, Snoop. Now." Snoop looks from Blaster to the floaty bot Blaster focuses his attention on Luminous, who is floating over and in front of him. None of his usual cocky confidence is in evidence. Tonka skitters quickly out of the bunch of brances he is settled in, and scrambles to perch himself on Josie's shoulder. "Oh slag.. oh slag... oh slag...." he says, his tiny optics as wide as dimes. Josie swears really softly, frowning and glancing down to Edwin, shaking her head. "Er.... Hi. We're in trouble kinda." She glances to Tonka then. "Just wonderful... If it can do that, it's trouble to start with. The level of interest she has, however..." She shakes her head. "This is gonna get messy, isn't it." She starts slipping off the insulated camo coat, to get her entire tinfoil suit exposed. Luminous says, "I believe you have something that belongs to me. So nice of you to bring it here to me." Blaster resumes cursing in Cybertronian, berating himself for his own stupidity. Snoop slowly backs toward Blaster Naturally, all Edwin has on is his jogging suit and sneakers. It *would* figure that he has none of his Joe equipment out here. But he didn't want to seem too conspicuous on his run. He climbs up a few more branches, until he's level with Josie. "In trouble? I'll keep you safe..." He eyes Tonka, now that he can see him. "Oh, hi," he says in surprise. As Luminous approaches the other Autobots, he eyes the unfolding drama below curiously. Tonka nods. "Yeah... this is gonna get really messy... really really REALLY messy..." he says. "I'm not surprised she's interested, it has considerable power." Snoop looks up at Blaster and says, "Toy bad?" Blaster draws his large rifle. "Sorry, there, Jeepers Peepers. This Key ain't for you." He tries to project his usual level of bravado, but doesn't sound convincing. He mutters to Snoop, "Bad if Luminous gets a hold of it. Get to the city, Snoop." Luminous says, "Oh. Such a shame. I'll just have to kill you and tear it out of your chest, then." Blaster says, "Snoop. RUN!" He tries to bring up his rifle and fire it at Luminous. Snoop shakes her head and stands behind Blaster, trying to let out a little growl Josie glances down to Edwin. "If this goes the way I think it's gonna go, you'll probably need to set my room back up at camp. Seriously." She checks her suit then. "Because she can't be allowed to get that thing." She glances to Tonka. "Stay safe, okay?" She looks to Edwin then. "Both of you." With that.... she flashes the suit to full power, the terror that is Circuit Breaker flashing right up to life. Luminous opens her hand, and points her palm at Blaster. There is a blinding flash of light. Tonka noddles, hops off of Josie's shoulder as he heads out, and scrambles over to Lifeline instead, crawling up the side of his arm to find a perch on his shoulder, holding tight to the material of his hooded sweat shirt. "Oh Primus... this is gonna get nasty.." he says, shaking a bit. >> Luminous strikes Blaster with Beam . << (INTERCEPT): Lifeline radios Circuit Breaker with, "Be careful, dear.". Snoop has a shocked expression as she watches Blaster get hit. She tries to defend her creator (INTERCEPT): Circuit Breaker radios Lifeline with, "'Careful' and 'engage Luminous at close range' are a little bit mutually exclusive, honey... I'm sorry.". >> Snoop misses Luminous with Laser . << Edwin watches Josie activate her suit and head toward the dangerous Cybertronian reluctantly. He certainly can't stop her. So he sadly watches her go, then tries to comfort the very tiny Autobot on his shoulder. "It's alright, guy, just sit tight..." <> Stormwind taps the microphone. "What's going on?" Blaster cries out as a light beam melts through his yellow chest. He fires his rifle up at the self-proclaimed prophet, even as his tapebot does the same with her optic lasers. <> LtCmdr Blaster ughs. "Engaging Luminous. She wants the Key to Vector Sigma, and I, er,... have it with me." >> The forcefield protecting Luminous deflects Blaster's Electro-Scrambler! << <> Stormwind says, "You WHAT?! Oh hell. That is not good..." Luminous laughs loudly as her forcefield absorbs the blasts of both Blaster and his tapebot. She says madly, "You silly fool. I'll rip you limb from limb." She flicks her wrist, and her right hand forms wicked-looking claws. Flying down, she slashes at Blaster's half-melted chest. >> Luminous misses Blaster with Claw. << Circuit Breaker blasts back down into sight right at that moment, suit in full powered glow. "Back on the warpath tonight, hmm? Good thing I happened to be somewhere around then." Blaster leaps backward, barely avoiding Luminous's claw. "Get out of here, Snoop. I don't want you hurt." He shakily brings up his rifle once again. Snoop hops up in the air and transforms into a tiny microcassette. She then falls to the floor with a sharp "clack" sound. The microtape gives off a EM blast at Luminous >> The forcefield protecting Luminous deflects Snoop's EM Field ! << The tiny cassette flips up in the air, transforming into a small Dinobot. Snoop transforms back and lets out a deep, low growl <> Slugbug's emergency distress beacon goes off. Luminous's forcefield flickers a moment at Blaster's electro-scrambler attack, but absorbed Snoop's laser strike easily. However, at Snoop's EM Field attack, it flickers yet again, and takes a second to come back online. She pauses her assault on Blaster as Circuit Breaker makes her entrance. Circuit Breaker floats down behind Luminous, general anger prevalent once again, as she sees the attempted slash. "You are still unwanted on this planet. Get back to where you came from!" She practically snaps that, and levels her arms out at the giant scary robot. "And I won't sit and let you become a bigger threat here." With that, she lets a particularly nasty shock blast lanch out towards her. Luminous says, "Ah. You again. I trust you're not yet ready to accept the Light of Primus into your little organic heart?" >> Circuit Breaker's assault overwhelms the forcefield protecting Luminous! << >> Luminous is partially struck by Circuit Breaker's Electro-Scrambler ! << Snoop looks up at Blaster. "Toy. Run." Luminous says, "Fret not. Soon you'll be fully cybernetic --" Her boasting is cut off as Circuit Breaker's Electro-Scrambler blast cuts through her forcefield and sets off electrical currents across her cracked armor shell. Tonka puts his hands over his eyes as the battle kicks in. "Oh Primus... " Blaster takes advantage of the distraction, and waits for Luminous's field to drop, and then fires. >> Blaster strikes Luminous with Electricity-Surge. << Edwin pats Tonka's back gently with a reassuring finger. "It'll be alright," he says calmly. <> Shrapnel says, "Slugbug. Are you in trouble?" <> Slugbug's emergency distress beacon goes off again. Getting a little louder and more irritating. Snoop tries to fire at the floaty bot again >> Snoop strikes Luminous with Laser . << <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Where at?" Luminous cries out as electricity surges over her body. She freezes for a moment, and while she's immobile, Snoop's laser strike burns across er silver armor. Snoop lapses momentarily and jumps up in a little celebratory dance <> Slugbug's emergency distress seems to be emitting from Indonesia. Blaster jives, "Great shot, kid! Now, don't get cocky!" <> Shrapnel says, "Sir. Sounds like your little henchman is in trouble (trouble). Should I intervene (intervene)?" Luminous's optics burn and widen madly. "I will not be stopped now, when the object of my victory has been brought before my by the work of Primus Himself." She flashes a bright beam of light at Circuit Breaker, and gestures to her Citadel. >> Luminous strikes Circuit Breaker with Light Flash. << >> Circuit Breaker temporarily loses motor functions from the attack! << Blaster takes another step back. He doesn't look happy to leave the fight to Circuit Breaker, but he also seems to be pondering a retreat while Luminous is distracted. Snoop looks up at Blaster again. "Toy run?" Circuit Breaker gets flashed. Oh, the horror of it, being flashed by Luminous. The emotional scarring alone could be... But at any rate, her attack pattern is disrupted as she's blinded, floating back as she tries to shake her vision back. Plenty of afterimage still there though. She lets out a lengthy stream of profanity about it as well, though not at an audible level. At Luminous's gesture, the Citadel starts to shift and change, rearranging itself from a cube to a more towering cylindrical form. Blaster nods. He wants to run, to keep the Key safe, but with Circuit Breaker blinded and Luminous doing... something with her citadel, he just can't abandon the cyborg to her fate, no matter how annoying she is. Stepping forward, Blaster fires up the speakers on his shins, and blasts megadecible sonic waves at Luminous overhead. Snoop waits for Blaster to fight, then jumps up and scratches at his chest. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "He ain't mine.. but suppose that we should attempt a rescue mission." Edwin's busy watching Circuit Breaker with a concerned frown, when out of the corner of his eye, he notices the Citadel beginning to charge shape, and he does a double-take, beginning to focus on this phenomenon. "What's this..." <> Shrapnel says, "Do you need Insecticon assitance (assitance)?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Will be needing some yes, Still have damages from earlier time. Onslaught heading out." Luminous hovers up and away from Blaster's sonic attack, approaching her transforming citadel. As she passes Circuit Breaker, she contemptuously fires another light blast at the woman Blaster says, "Ow! Snoop! Stop it! Pipe down!" He shuts off his speakers, and tries to gather up his rambunctious tape. <> Shrapnel says, "I'm right behind you (hind you)." Snoop looks up again. "toy. RUN!" Luminous hovers over her citadel, which has started to take a massive humanoid shape. Blaster nods slowly. "I know, Snoop. But I can't just leave Circuit Breaker to die, even if she'd do the same if the roles were reversed." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Roger that, Be aware, I am only minor support.. damages still rather extensive." Snoop frowns. "No. ME run toy." <> Shrapnel says, "I have you in range, Commander (commander)." <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Copy that... I am in very close range of the signal." Blaster frowns, and considers it. "I don't want her targetting YOU, either, Snoop. I can protect the Key." Luminous lowers down towards the Citadel, and begins to merge with it. Panels from the structure fold out around her, revealing human-cage-lined walls. Meanwhile, in the tree, Edwin stares in astonishment as the Citadel becomes humanoid in form. He doesn't even know what to think as he watches Luminous merge with this citadel. Blaster says, "Oh, smeg. Snoop, I think we both need to run." Snoop blinks curiously Broadband Blaster says, "We got SERIOUS trouble." <> Shrapnel says, "I have it locked on as well (well). Looks like Autobots in the area (area). Should I engage to cover you (you)?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Roger that. Attack at will." Luminous flies downwards and panels start to fold in to merge with her. Snoop runs forward toward the hulking structure Edwin continues to watch this spectacle in amazement. He's not at all frightened; in fact, he feels fairly secure and unnoticed in the tree. The citadel fuses with Luminous's form, forming gestalt-sized armor which is honeycombed with captured human slavenodes. Blaster says, "Snoop! Come back!" Snoop stops and runs back toward Blaster Edwin watches and begins to wonder to himself. (...I wonder what would happen if one of those people were pulled out of there?) he muses. (Would that disrupt the entire network? Or would the others compensate for the loss of one? And could the person be saved? It is worth the risk??) It's enough to make him start slowly edging his way down the tree trunk, back toward the ground. Circuit Breaker swears as she sees Luminous shift into the mega-robot mode, even as she tries to fly back up and take a shot before the huge thing finishes. But oh well. A little too slow in getting her vision cleared, evidently. She flies back downwards, swearing loudly and flying downward suddenly, towards Blaster and Snoop. "You both need to get out of here, immediately. You should have taken that thing while I was engaged... She has all the prisoners in that thing she's wearing now." Luminous stands solidly on the ground, no longer hovering now that she's the size of a church. She watches Circuit Breaker fly down, and then locks her optics on Blaster. Blaster says, "I didn't want to leave you here to get killed while I beat feet. It's going to be tough to fight her now, tho, without killing a lot of innocent victims." Amazingly, without any weapons or any equipment, Edwin is RUNNING TOWARD the Citadel-sized monstrosity. Does this man have a death wish??? He hot-foots it toward Luminous' prisoners, at least the ones in closest reach from the ground. His aim is to liberate one of them and see what happens. But he must do it quickly -- while she's preoccupied with the others. Circuit Breaker sighs and shakes her head. "Anyone willing to go into a shooting match with her has to be considered expendable, in the line of stopping her. We need some way to get that thing out of here quickly, now... Somehow..." She swears then as she sees Edwin making a break, suddenly. Snoop watches a person run past and looks at Blaster curiously Blaster says, "Well, I'm open for ideas. Can you distact her and lead her away from the city, while I try to get the Key out of the country?" Luminous says, "The Key, Autobot. Give it to me, or I will destroy you, and this human city." She gestures to nearby Brasilia. <> LtCmdr Blaster says, "Luminous has combined with her citadel to form some sort of super-warrior. Omega Supreme, we may need your help." <> Omega Supreme says, "Message acknowledged. Launching now." Circuit Breaker sighs at that, shaking her head a little. "Making an attack now will kill hostages. And there's no way to do enough damage to that, anyway...." She mutters. "How much of tie city is evacuated..." She swears softly. "Though I'm afraid if she goes too far, they may be forefit anyway. If countries get attacked for not submitting, eventually one is going to get mad enough to launch a nuclear retaliation against her..." <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "I need you to defend Brasilia. We can't engage Luminous right now without killing her hostages, but that doesn't mean we can let her threaten any more humans while she's at it." Blaster says, "Well, I don't plan to let her get that far. Most much of the city has been evacuated, unfortunately. Only the nearby area." <> Omega Supreme says, "Message acknowledged." Luminous says, "Enough. The Key, now, Blaster, or I will stomp you flat and take it myself." Once Edwin is close enough, he tries to see if there's a prisoner close enough to the lowest functioning part of the Citadel whom he could free. There are many humans in Super Luminous's feet, but they are behind gold-plated meshwork, and hard to access. Still, Luminous seems to take little note of Edwin's efforts, so that's good so far. Lifeline says, "I can has priznor? 8)" Viper Squad 1416 laughs! LOLEdwin! Circuit Breaker sniggers Omega Supreme flies down towards the outskirts of Brasilia, from the heights of orbit, in giant rocket mode. It makes re-entry in a powered nose-dive, heading for the obvious target, breaking apart into several million pieces, as he usually does, when transforming, intending to land down in robot mode. In a flurry of flying parts, Omega Supreme changes into his mighty Guardian robot form. Luminous's hands glow again, but she turns, distracted by Omega Supreme's arrival. Blaster mutters to Snoop, "New plan -- make for the guardian!" He turns, and takes off at a dead run towards the guardian as Omega Supreme lands. <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Shrapnel, try to take possession of the downed Con, and get out!" Taking advantage of Luminous' distraction, Edwin begins trying to get one of the meshwork panels off. He wrangles with it for a little while in sheer frustration, wishing he had some tools at his disposal. <> Brawn says, "Blaster, do you require assistance. We kind of have our hands full at the moment." Circuit Breaker looks up, up and up even FURTHER as she sees Omega Supreme. Considering that Omega is bigger than Luminous even. Her eyes widen completely upon seeing him, and... she moves backwards, somewhere nice, and far away from the ultragiant. Snoop runs toward the big structure and tries to get around to her back Luminous sees the flash of red, and returns her attention to Blaster as he makes a break for Omega Supreme. She also notes some insect clawing at her foot, but has bigger Autobots to fly. Opening her massive gold palm, she tracks Blaster as he runs, and fire another blinding blast of light. >> Luminous strikes Blaster with Photon Laser . << Readings for Blaster: Status: Hurt Endurance: 608 887 [ 68%] ******* Strength: 759 942 [ 80%] ******** Dexterity: 863 925 [ 93%] ********* Agility: 623 685 [ 90%] ********* Firepower: 692 754 [ 91%] ********* Blaster cries out as the photon laser burns through his back from behind. Hurt, he continues to try to make his way to the Autobot Guardian, this time having a hell of a thing to protect. Edwin is momentarily shaken off from his work, and he tumbles to the ground painfully. While there, he spots a stray scrap of metal on the ground, and he scoops it up quickly, scrambling back up the Luminous-Citadel leg to continue his work in freeing one of the prisoners. Now, he has a tool in which to pry off the meshwork. Snoop tries to climb up the back of the structure Omega Supreme isn't fast, but is willing to put his body into things, certainly. He stomps in, shaking the ground with every mighty step, before his claw arm spreads wide open, and he makes an attempt to grab Luminous and hold her away from Blaster. "Cease movement." Luminous takes a step back, moving surprisingly quickly for someone her size, possibly making it a little difficult for Edwin and Snoop to hold on. Blaster runs around Omega as the massive guardian moves in. This is more like it! Oh,... where the hell is Snoop? Snoop falls to the ground behind Luminous Edwin continues to hold on, but he's a little bit queasy at all the rapid movement. He continues to chip away at the meshwork, until part of an arm is free. Of course, the prisoner is still tethered by many cables and is far from free, but this is the break he's been looking for. Circuit Breaker sees Edwin then, sighing and swearing softly. She flies in quickly to see what he's doing, and see if she can't help him, or at least do something to try and get the situation back in hand. Hmm... Wires and cables.... Luminous says, "Move away, Guardian. I'll not be stopped so close to my goal." Snoop claws on again, and tries to climb up to the back of her knee Luminous's right hand forms a massive claw of its own, which she lashes at at Omega's orange-domed face. >> Luminous strikes Omega Supreme with Drill-Punch. << Blaster does a bit of giant-climbing of his own, and starts to climb the back of Omega Supreme, looking for a good spot to stash the Key to Vector Sigma Snoop makes it up to her knee while she's distracted, wedges in and transforms into a tiny microcassette. Omega Supreme's orange dome gets bashed in suddenly, along with his face getting a dent. With that, he practically roars. He moves is big arms up into position again, trying to swat towards Lum's head, in response, not bothering to be gentle about it. "Maybe this one can be pulled free," Edwin says to Josie as she comes closer. "...I just don't want to stop when they're so close to being freed!" Luminous ignores the humans and tapes at her legs, but moves back quickly, dodging Omega's attack once again. Her human-nodes make her fast, and the Power of Primus makes her deadly as she returns Omega's assault with one of her own, cackling madly, Key to Vector Sigma temporarily forgotten. She slashes her claw across Omega's chest, laughing maniacally. >> Luminous strikes Omega Supreme with Rake. << Blaster holds onto Omega tightly, finding a good purchase between his wings. Snoop wedges in behind Luminous' knee and lets out an EM attack >> Snoop strikes Luminous with EM Field . << Fused spark and circuits go dead in Luminous's right leg as the EM Field disrupts a local network. She pauses and looks down, frowning, as her lower leg suddenly stops responding to movement. Blaster takes readings of Luminous: Status: Good Endurance: [ 88%] ********* Strength: 100% ********** Dexterity: 100% ********** Agility: 100% ********** Firepower: 100% ********** Omega Supreme's chest is clawed through, armor getting a nice large rip. He does roar then, quite displeased with the situation. He stomps forward thunderously, trying to swat for somewhere lower, since going for the head failed. Circuit Breaker swears, tries to get Lifeline away, basically, for now, kinda. Though she takes note of the network failure. IF she can get lifeline, and maybe one of the prisoners free, she can try to move them away. So she tries to pick up on the work. Luminous's massive midsection is smashed, as she doesn't dodge so easily with one numb leg. The golden meshwork containing human hostages is crushed from Omega's massive punch, and various fluids, alien and human, run freely from the wound. Super Luminous staggers back from the assault, trying to remain standing while she re-routes systems around the network Snoop took down. Mockingly, she says, "Ha! So much for the Autobots' vaunted concern for the humans of this planet. I knew it was all talk. When the chips are down, you're no different than me -- willing to do whatever it takes to win." She steps forward again, and directs another attack to Omega's damaged face. >> Luminous strikes Omega Supreme with Hammer-Punch. << <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "We need to get the autobots away from the downed soldier... Try to get the lightning rod away from him." Snoop transforms back into a small Dinobot, and starts clawing her way up again <> Shrapnel says, "On it, sir (sir)" A roar of engine exhaust can be heard in the distance - and with his speed - in less than five seconds, Jetfire comes into view, locking his missiles onto Luminous. He wastes no time asking questions as he has seen the action a few miles away. Omega Supreme gets whapped hard, right into the face, and staggers backwards. He tries to avoid falling, realizing how bad that could be in a populated area. He frowns suddenly seeing the fluids from the wound, as he staggers, trying to grapple the smaller robot again, to pull her away, though he's in less and less of a condition to do it. Luminous leaps back away from Omega, functionality returning in her leg. She notes the incoming Autojet, but focuses her attention on the guardian for now. Blaster holds onto Omega's back, hoping that the guardian doesn't fall and crush him. Chatterbox is on the ground hidden in the trees He activates his Longbow System Snoop transforms again and wedges herself in at the back of the giant's neck for another jolt >> Snoop strikes Luminous with EM Field . << Circuit Breaker is, luckily, trying to get Edwin away, and whatnot, or would have noticed what Omega did. Ouch. The poor woman's sanity is battered enough by this situation, after all. She's busily trying to get herself out of the area. Yep. Spike, who was on a routine diplomatic mission, is now in a position where he'd rather be anywhere but here. He loosens his tie and ignores the damage the muck is doing to his shoes and formal slacks. He spots a few humans, one looks vaguely familiar, running and catches up with them - you know...safety in numbers. Luminous cries out as her head goes numb, and her connection to her citadel is momentarily disrupted. She flails a bit, trying to swat whatever is stinging the back of her neck. Jetfire locks three bombs, one going to Luminous' shoulder, one - her midsection, one - her knee. "Consider this your eviction notice!" >> Jetfire strikes Luminous with Plasma-Bombs . << Chatterbox begins to power up - however he is not doing anything but powering up...which will probably alert everyone that he is here since it's a helicopter about to take off Luminous staggers backwards as plasma bombs explode all over her massive body. The smell of burned circuitry and cooked human flesh permeates the area as more damage is done to her armor and the enslaved followers of Primus trapped within it. Circuit Breaker glances up some as she sees Spike, looking over and shaking her head darkly. "The situation... isn't good. She has the hostages in that super-armor. If attacks are made, they're gonna die... but if attacks aren't made..." She shakes her head a bit again. Chatterbox begins to lift off out of the trees and is watching the situation very closely. He hits a decent height and begins to scan the battlegound - trying to figure out who or what the heck is all here... Spike nods and pauses for a second. Just that few seconds of pause make his shoes sink down in the muck. Pulling his shoes out, he gives Circuit Breaker a concerned look. "I'm open to suggestions..." He pauses and looks over his shoulder "It's kinda hard to go back there with a lot of moving targets to pretty much plant us into the Earth." Chatterbox says, "ummm....ummmm 'awaaaarkwarrrrrd.'" Circuit Breaker nods just a little at that, considering slightly. "I'm open to suggestions as well. Right now, it seems there are only... unpleasant alternatives." Chatterbox begins to slighty fall back - basically putting himself between the humans and the crazy robot thingy that everyone is shooting at. He opens Speakers and begins to talk to Spike and the other humans "dudddddddddddddde what the heck is going on??? <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Sure. Luminous has her followers locked into armor, and she knows I have the Key top Vector Sigma. We're, ah, trying to keep it away from her." Chatterbox continues to use his longbow and scans the area <> Brawn says, "Uh Blaster... Were going to have to call in that insurace policy on the Federation II." Luminous is hurt, her massive armor damaged. She shakes her head, trying to bring systems back online after having them pwn3d by Snoop's EM field. <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "What, did Ty crash it again? We're a little busy down here in Brazil." <> Brawn says, "I'll explain later. We're a little busy as well. Brawn Out." Spike looks up, hearing Chatterbox's broadcast. He looks around "Who is that? Chatterbox? Can you hear me?" He opens his radio communicator. Chatterbox says, "da doooooo" Luminous shakes her head to clear it, and looks around for Blaster, remembering finally her original aim. In her armor, however, a silent timer reaches zero, and her entire body freezes up, immobilizing her. Anxiously, her burning optics widening, she screeches, "What? No! What have you done to me? Noo!" Circuit Breaker looks back up at Luminous, frowning as she sees the damage, the mess, and whatnot. She shakes her head slightly and considers it, when she sees Lum having trouble. "Hmm..." Blaster is hiding on Omega's back, and crawls up to peek over his wings at Super Luminous's latest freakout. <> Optimus Prime says, "I'll head down there myself!" Spike looks to Circuit Breaker, noticing her pause. "What?" Circuit Breaker shakes her head. "She's no longer moving. Not certain why..." She looks around at the bots, frowning again at the damaged spots on the giant mega-robot. "Not sure what's going on with that...." Chatterbox says, "dude that thing over there is seriously damaging my calm . . ." With the trademark transformation soundbite, Jetfire cautiously transforms into his robot mode and lands next to Blaster. Omega Supreme is, by this point, damaged enough to be ineffective. He pauses when he sees Luminous... stop like that, frowning in his broken face. "What...." Chatterbox lands near the humans and has taken a full defensive stance in front of them Luminous has combined with her citadel to form a massive, human-encrusted gestault-sized warrior of Primus. Snoop feels the giant ride freeze, and transforms to scamper back to the ground. The tiny cassette flips up in the air, transforming into a small Dinobot. Chatterbox looks around "ok...i am officially confused.... Blaster lowers his visor, and scans Super Luminous's radio emissions Chatterbox looks at Spike "you guys ok?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Am under fire... How are you holding up Shrapnel?" Spike looks up at Chatterbox and gives a 'thumbs up' sign, looking at Circuit Breaker. "Yeah...but what about the hostages? That...thing may be frozen but what about the hostages?" Luminous seems frozen, her massive armor locked up. She frantically runs system scans, optics burning with fear now as her body refuses to respond. She mutters to herself, "... no!... blasphemous..." Jetfire looks at Blaster and says "If we're going to do something, it better be now before she recovers..." Chatterbox watches the area closely Circuit Breaker shakes her head a little at that. "I don't know. Looking at her damage, I'd have to guess some got lost in the attempt to save Brazilia..." She frowns further at that, looking up at the damaged spots. "I was almost expecting casualties, though...." She floats back up. "While she's disabled, something has to be done..." <> Shrapnel says, "Er, wounded, sir (sir), but still mobile. Shall I press the assault (sault)?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Press it only as far as you can... we dont need more bodys to save one... fall back if you feel you can not take any more damages." Spike looks up as he sees Circuit Breaker fly up "What can I do?" Snoop hits the ground and backs slowly away Blaster frowns. "I'm picking up a code imbedded in her projected signal... some sort of virus..." Chatterbox begins to watch the robots he is unfamilar with. He flips down a visor and begins to scan the area again <> Shrapnel says, "Shall I engage directly (ly), or try to recover Slugbug's body and retreat (treat)?" <> Cmdr Onslaught says, "Recover and Retreat." Luminous optics widen further. "He did it. I trusted him. I trusted him!" With a shriek, Luminous breaks free of her human-lined armor, and abandons it, hovering overhead. Blaster mutters to himself, "... damned." Chatterbox says, "dude you are one freaky crazy thing....." Jetfire says, "Virus...how is it aff - " he flinches as he hears Luminous' shriek." <> Shrapnel says, "Roger, sir (sir)." Luminous rockets upwards, and gazes madly at all below her, screaming, "I had it! I had the Key! You will all pay! You will PAAAY!" Her shriek is audio-splitting, and she rises, rapidly streaking upward, out of sight. Blaster says, "I recognize that technology. It's Soundwave. That Benedict Arnold imbedded a lock on her transformation sequence." Blaster sounds amazed and impressed at his rival's underhandedness. Chatterbox is continuing to watch the area. His visor flips up and you can see total confusion in his optics. Circuit Breaker streaks back up after Luminous, snarling angeredly at the woman. She's just damned mad, and has been waiting for the opportunity to do something. "You don't get the key, no. And the parting gifts won't be pleasant." She looks down at the retreating form of the 'uber' suit, charging her suit with the last of her power. "No running away today. Not for me." She snarls, trying to get into range, powering her suit up as far as it can be powered. "Now get off my planet!" And she lets loose with the blast. >> Circuit Breaker strikes Luminous with System-Overload . << Chatterbox stats to back away slowly...and extremely obviously...amost like a cartoon character would tip toe from an area. Luminous is fried, Starscream-movie-style. Her system is overloaded indeed, silver armor cracking and falling away, along with a good chunk of her internals. Her shriek is cut off, but her velocity doesn't slow -- she continues to retreat, but after that, it will be a long time before she returns. Circuit Breaker floats down to earth, her suit pretty well out of power by now. She lands off on the side somewhere, sighing softly and shaking her head. Priests of Primus have been silent and unmoving during the fight, and continue to stare lifelessly now that their 'leader' is gone. Chatterbox says, "forget this....you people are crazy....." He jumps high in the air and transforms into a RAH-66 Comanche Blaster hops down from Omega Supreme. "Snoop! Snoop, you OK?" Blaster looks around for his little tape, a bit frantically Chatterbox says, "She's over there." Snoop runs back over to Blaster and nods Chatterbox begins to hover overhead He looks again. "wait...you're Blaster, aren't you...." Chatterbox is speaking hesiently like he really isn't sure Blaster bends down to skritchies Snoop, then picks her up, hugging her to his half-melted chest. Overwhelmed with relief that Snoop is OK, he takes a moment to realize he's being addressed. Chatterbox transforms into Robot form and is ready for action Blaster looks around, centering his attention on Chatterbox. "Oh. Chatterbox. Hello. Sorry -- you caught me at a bad time." Blaster's chest is partially melted, and he has a massive hole in his back as well. Chatterbox says, "It seems I have that knack. Can i help in any way?" Blaster frowns. "Help keep the area secure while I figure out how things stand." Chatterbox says, "Done." He jumps high in the air and transforms back into a RAH-66 Comanche <> Dust Devil says, "I'm bored...." <> Weatherbot Typhoon says, "You missed all kind of action tonight, Dusty." Chatterbox begins to circle the area in a combat ready mode <> Brawn says, "They may still need you in Brazil." Chatterbox activates his longbow. "Here waldo... where are u..... i'm going to find you if you're here....." <> Dust Devil says, "They might?! Alpha was workin on me and fixed me up and all." <> Brawn chuckles weakly, "Good for you. Tell them to leave a clean table for me." Snoop hugs Blaster back <> Dust Devil says, "What happened?" Chatterbox begins to hum the Jeporday theme as he scouts the area and mumbling about how waldo is hard to find even though he is wearing a red and white striped sweater <> Brawn says, "Just a little party with about 5 Decepticons. I wanted to leave something for you, but they decided to turn tail and run." Blaster looks around at the quiet destruction. Chatterbox says, "everything is looking green on my screen Boss..." Blaster nods, and looks up at Omega Supreme. "Hey, big guy. You OK? I appreciate you showing up and savin' my ass. I need to report what happened..." Chatterbox says, "hhehehheeh you said ass....oh wait serious time here" Snoop looks up too, and hopes that Omega doesn't try to pet her again. It's been a long day. Blaster bends down and lowers Snoop to the ground once more. Snoop curls up and wraps her tail around herself. Chatterbox says, "well i think this area is secure...and well...ummm....ummm....i haven't been assgigned anything....so like....ummmm.....ummm....what else can i do other than like come to Brazil...sit here for 3 days and watch the people who come and go?" Blaster looks at Chatterbox. "Guard Luminous's armor until we can get the people out of it and the area secure, OK?" Chatterbox sounds exactly like Sgt. Harcom from Saving Private Ryan "I'll wear it like underwear Captain!!!!" Snoop lifts her head to look up at Chatterbox and Blaster, then transforms, clacking to the ground and just laying there. Blaster says to Chatterbox, "Uh... you do that." He notices Snoop transforming, and bends down to pick her up, muttering to her, "You were a good girl today, Snoop. Good job." Chatterbox transforms into Robot form is is ready for action Snoop spins her tape wheels and lets out a "meh" sound. <> Dust Devil says, "Can I practice fixin Brawn?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "No." Blaster opens his damaged chest, and gingerly places Snoop inside. Chatterbox walks over to the armor. "Wow....this is like wicked looking....if by wicked I mean end of the world...glooom and doom 'oh god oh god were all going to die....'" He flips his visor down and scans the armor more closely <> Dust Devil says, "please?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "No." <> Dust Devil says, "Pretty please?" <> Lt.Cmdr Blaster says, "Dust Devil, now isn't the time. Maintain radio silence." Chatterbox continues to scan and begings to sing the chours to "The Persuit" by Evans Blue Blaster shakes his head slightly, and moves away from Chatterbox so he can think. He looks over Luminous's abandoned armor The abandoned armor of Luminous. One hundred-twenty feet tall and missing a head, the armor is silent and dark, and no longer glows from within. Alien script of an ancient Cybertronian language is laced throughout its structure, which is frozen and unmoving. Embedded throughout her torso and limbs are dozens, if not hundreds, of small cavities intended to contain android and human captives, each wired into her frame to act as additional computing nodes. Weapons bristle throughout its form, and even lifeless the statue-like armor is rather foreboding. Chatterbox, like a switch immediuately turns uber serious. "these scans can't be right... I'm picking up human lifesigns in the armor...." Blaster looks up at the Abandoned Armor of Luminous Circuit Breaker is... off towards somewhere. Not really injured badly. Luminous says, "Night, all! This chapter of the TP ended. Most of the humans saved. Kudos!" Blaster opens a channel back to Autobot City: ---- This is Blaster, reporting from Brazil. Things, uh, came to an unexpected head tonight with Luminous. I somewhat unwisely brought the Key to Vector Sigma with me when I came down to Brazil to rescue Dust Devil from Luminous, and somehow again tonight Snoop got a hold of it and ran off with it into the jungle. When she dropped the Key, it transformed a small section of ground and foliage into circuitry, and apparently that got Luminous's attention. She came after me, and only the timely arrival of Circuit Breaker prevented her from killing me to get the Key. When she was thwarted by the combined efforts of Circuit, Snoop, and me, she merged with her citadel to form some kind of super robot. I made a hasty tactical withdrawl, and called in Omega Supreme for assistance. Unfortunately, Super Luminous was tearing him up, things looked bleak even after Snoop slowed her down with some precision EM blasts, and Jetfire arrived to lend some firepower. Suddenly, however, Luminous's armor siezed up, and a scan showed what I believe is Soundwave's handywork. The turncoat implanted some kind of virus in Luminous's citadel that I guess was activated when she transformed. Once she couldn't do anymore damage, she abandoned the armor, and Circuit Breaker took the opportunity to mess her up but good. She fled, and Metroplex tracked her breaking orbit. Whereever she went, I don't think we'll be hearing from her again for a while. Unfortunately, some of Luminous's captives were hurt and maybe killed in the altercation, but the rest have been saved and are under guard so Lifeline and the Joes oversee their careful extraction. She left a few BATs laying around as well - we may want to confiscate them before Cobra shows up to reclaim them. Blaster out. ----